One Piece, Please!
by abbylee95
Summary: <html><head></head>A collection of one-shot's, drabbles, and Song-fics that I've written. Some are with Oc's other's only Cannon. So please come and read! Rated T Newest: A music meme Challange</html>
1. Clouds Luffy

Word count:94

Tilte: One of the best things in the world

Prompt:Clouds

Start

I looked down at the boy in front of me on the grassy deck.

"What are you doing luffy?" I asked softly.

"Watching the clouds... do you want to too?"

"Sure!"

*About a hour later*

"That one looks like a sea king!" Luffy yelled.

"Hey Luffy, look at that one."

"Where?" Luffy asked.

"There that one that looks like it's next to the crows nest."

"It looks like my hat!"

"You know Luffy this is really fun!"

"What are you guys doing?" Chopper asked. We both looked up and answered at the same time:

"Watching the clouds."

End


	2. New year's eve Luffy

Character its about: Luffy

Name of my OC: Hanatomi Emi

Looks: Emi is slightly taller than average and somewhat scrawny. She has black hair that is mostly straight but has spiral curls at the ends and hangs halfway down her back and large violet has a tattoo of three small red and black stars on the inside of her left wrist and and one of an ivy vine on the sole of each foot.

Anime: One Piece

Prompt/Scenario: New Year's Eve

Song: Gotta Be Somebody (Nickelback)

Start:

"Emi...Emi...earth to Emi!" She turned her head to Nami as she looked down at her. She was laying on the grass part of the deck of the Sunny watching the clouds as they rolled by. "What are you doing laying on the ground?"

"I was watching the clouds cus' I was bored." Nami smirked at her. She knew what the smirk meant.

"Were you thinking about him~?" Emi blushed and looked away. Nami giggled, "You were weren't you?"

"Maybe," The blush deepen as she sat up, "Why would you care if I thought about him." She didn't mean it as a question because she knew the answer, it was always the same.

"Oh I don't need to explain...Do you remember what night it is?" She grinned again.

"Uhhh Monday?"

"Yes it is Monday but this Monday is special do you know why~?"

"No but I'm assuming you're going to tell me?" She looked slowly at her but she blushed again as she could see him on the swing with Ussop and Chopper.

"New year's eve! And you're going to tell him tonight," She shook her head fast, using her arms to make a 'X' she said:

"Why do you decide that it's my feelings. I don't have to tell him, I don't even think he likes me back." She looked down, "I really do like him but he's never shown that he ever liked me more then a crewmate..."

"Well guess what! You get to find out tonight," She got up, giggling, and walked to the upper deck to talk to Robin.

"This is going to be a long night..." She sighed, getting up she walked to the girls cabin to sleep so she would be awake for the night ahead of her.

*Later that night just after dark*

"Come on Emi pick out of the box! You have to everyone does!" Nami had the box stuck in her face begging her to pick. Everyone had to pick a name out of the box so they could give their presents away. She slowly reached in the box and pulled out a name. She opened it and saw Luffy's name written on it.

"So who'd cha get little sis'?" Franky was sitting next to her and he really wanted to know.

"I got Luffy." Nami smirked at her. Luffy jumped up.

"I have to get my present follow me!" He smiled at her and took her hand. She followed him as he dragged her to the boys room. He scrambled to get to his bed. He pulled a blue flower off of it. "I ah... Got this just for you Emi, I hoped that you would get me," He put the flower out, she could see it was fake, "I got a fake one so you could keep it and not have to get rid of it." He smiled at her.

She took it from him gently, "Thank you Luffy," She blushed and smiled at him. "I kinda have something I want to say to you but I don't know if you feel the same way."

He grinned, "Just say it!"

"I um...I really like you Luffy will you go out with me!" She looked away as she blushed.

"You mean you be my girlfriend and I be your boyfriend?" She nodded looking back up at him. "Then yeah! I'll be your boyfriend, I really like you too!"

"Really!" He nodded grinning again. She hugged him, "Thank you Luffy best new year ever."


	3. My Tree! Luffy, Ace, and Sabo

Title: Christmas TREE

Challenge: Christmas

Character/s: Luffy,Ace, Sabo, and Dadan

Song: Wizards in winter

Artist: Trans-Siberian orchestra

Words: 245

Rating:K+

Warnings: Sorta AU. If you haven't read the post-marineford arc there's a spoiler! Not quite sure if this is an song-fic. Wizards in winter inspired it because I love the Trans-Siberian orchestra (Comes from being with my mom and Nick so much)

Disclaimers: I don't own the One Piece or the song they are belong to their rightful owner's.

Start:

"Tree... tree...tree... WHERE ARE ALL THE TREES!" Luffy yelled as he walked through the snow filled forest, tree's all around him.

"What are you yelling about Luffy?" A voice from behind him said. He turned and saw Sabo standing there.

"I can't find a tree!" He yelled again.

"There are trees all around us Luffy." Sabo said as he cocked his to the side in confusion.

"But there not the right kind of trees." Luffy whined. Sabo shook his head at the younger of the two.

"Come with me Luffy." He said as he grabbed Luffy's hand. Sabo started leading him back to their tree house.

It was almost dark when they got there and Luffy saw Dadan and the rest sitting on the ground with several instruments in their hands.

"Sabo your here finally and you got Luffy good!" Ace yelled from the top of the tree.

"Ready Ace!" Dadan yelled up to him.

"Yep! On the count of three 1...2...3!" There was a flood of colors coming from the tree.

They all seem to be moving in a pattern and as the lights flashed Dadan and the rest all played with them. Hitting all of the patterns perfectly they played till the lights seem to fade.

"WOW THAT WAS SO COOL!" Luffy yelled with sparkles in his eyes.

"That was your Christmas present from all of us Luffy!" Both Ace and Sabo said.

"BEST CHRISTMAS PRESENT AND TREE EVER hehe!"


	4. A tiger can love, Right? LuNa

Title: A tiger can love, right?

Challenge: Discovery {W}

Character/s: Luffy and Tiger!Nami

Song: She Will Be Loved

Artist: Maroon 5

Words: 570(with this)

Rating: k+

Warnings: None really, if you don't like LuNa don't read

Disclaimers: Don't own Luffy or Nami, I could never think of such awesome character's

A/N: Is very loosely based on She Will Be Loved because though I didn't say it much Tiger!Nami was always alone and really needed someone. Oh and I can't remember if tiger's can purr I was to lazy to look it up.

Start:

He had never seen one like her before. She lay there on a high rock, staring back at him with bright brown eye's. She stood tall and jumped down in front of him. He was surprised that she hadn't lunged or growled at him.

Her stripes were a color he had never found on a tiger, they were the same bright brown as her eye's. She was magnificent, he wanted so bad to take a picture of her but they both stood frozen.

She looked at the strange human in front of her. She smelt no fear on him, very strange for a human. To her, he smelt of straw and fresh meat. It was that scent that had made her curious of him and had brought her to him. He wore a bright red cloth around his waist that she wanted to feel, it looked soft and she wanted it. She slowly went up to him and tugged lightly on the cloth.

He didn't dare move as the tiger came closer. He had been attacked by a tiger on one of his earlier quest's though the woods, he would be dead if it hadn't been for his brother's saving him. When he felt the tiger tug on his sash, he was surprised but slowly undid it. She purred and rubbed her head against his side in thanks. He slowly reached out to pet her head. When he did so she purred more and pushed her head into his hand. He smiled gently at her.

She licked his hand in affection, never before had a human ever given her something and let her come near them. The other humans she had ever come in contact with feared and hated her, somewhere she knew this human somehow understood her.

"You know, You're the most beautiful tiger I've ever seen." Luffy got down to the tiger's level, "I think you need a beautiful name also."

She was confused, "You want to give me a name?" She cocked her head to the side, knowing that the human couldn't understand her.

He took that as a question why, "Well everyone needs a name, Hmmmm how bout' Nami? It fit's you well." She purred happily and he smiled, "Well Nami I'm Luffy, it's nice to meet you!" He put his hand out and she put a paw on top of it.

He played with her for a few hours when it began to get dark. He had started to leave but felt Nami beside him, walking with him.

"You going to follow me home Nami?" She nodded to him and he grinned, "Well I think my brother's will like you so come on I'll race ya!" And they ran back to Luffy's home. He was glad that he had gone out that morning, he had made the best discovery of his life.


	5. Candy Sanji

Word count:44

Title: What she used to make

Prompt: Candy

Start

She looked down at the candy in her hands.

"Did you make this Sanji?"

"You said that this was what your mother used to make you."

"Yes it is."

I looked up at him and jumped on him with a hug.

"Thanks Sanji!"

"MEllORINE!"

End


	6. If everyone cared Sanji

If everyone cared Sanji Song-fic

I always seem to forget this but I will fix it but I don't own One Piece or the song If everyone cared.

One Piece is owned by the wonderful Oda who I love!

If everyone cared belongs to Nickelback though I love this band

From underneath the trees, we watch the skyConfusing stars for satellitesI never dreamed that you'd be mineBut here we are, we're here tonight "You ever wondered what was out there Sanji?" She asked him.

"I've never have." He said back to her. They sat there just watching the stars.

"This is where we met remember?"

"It is." He said as he pulled her closer.

Singing, "Amen I, I'm alive"(I'm alive)Singing, "Amen I, I'm alive"If everyone cared and nobody criedIf everyone loved and nobody liedIf everyone shared and swallowed their prideThen we'd see the day when nobody diedAnd I'm singingAmen I, Amen I, I'm aliveAmen I, Amen I, Amen I(I'm alive)

"He's gone…" Aki mumbled as both her and Sanji were the last one's at the grave site.

He hugged her to him as the tears flowed from her eye's again for what seemed the millionth time that day.

"He wouldn't of wanted you to cry over him he knew it was coming he was smiling when he died. He spent as much time as he could with you and we gave him the time of his life… so please Aki don't cry." Sanji said his voice cracking at the end.

"Sanji." It was a whisper.

"Yes?" He said softly.

"Could we name our first child after him?…"

"Sure we can anything for you." Softly again.

"Not for me but him… Adam."

And in the air the firefliesOur only light in paradiseWe'll show the world they were wrongAnd teach them all to sing alongSinging, "Amen I, I'm alive"(I'm alive)Singing, "Amen I, I'm alive"

If everyone cared and nobody criedIf everyone loved and nobody liedIf everyone shared and swallowed their prideThen we'd see the day when nobody diedWhen nobody died A little boy with blond hair that had a strip of white that fell over his right eye came running over to the two of them.

"Mommy, daddy look at what I caught!" The boy, Adam showed them a firefly that was in-between his small hands. The firefly flew out of his tiny hands.

"No firefly come back!" Adam said he started to chase it both Sanji and Aki laughed at him.

"Adam… come here!" Aki said between laughs.

"But it got away."

"He had to get back to his family he probably had a mommy and daddy waiting for him." Sanji said to his son.

"Does he have a little brother or sister waiting for him?" He said sadly. Oh how much he wanted a younger brother or sister.

He, Adam, sat down in-between his parents on the hill that they had met on.

And as we lie beneath the starsWe realize how small we areIf they could love like you and meImagine what the world could be

If everyone cared and nobody criedIf everyone loved and nobody liedIf everyone shared and swallowed their prideThen we'd see the day when nobody died

"The star's are beautiful tonight don't you think Sanji?" Aki said as they sat on there hill with a flicking lamp behind them. They had just finished eating. Adam, Aki's 14 year old brother, was asleep a little ways from them.

"They are." He mumbled as he looked at her thinking of how beautiful she was and nervous he was though she didn't know it.

"Are you alright Sanji? You've been awfully quiet it's unlike you." Aki said looking at him. He gulped. 'I'm ready!' he told himself, he had been practicing all day he'd asked all of his male friends of what to do. Most of what he got was "Finally I'm amazed you didn't do this earlier" or "Just tell her you idiot!". So he thought he was ready at least. 'Aright I can do this i'm a man for god's sake' He stood up and kneeled down in front of her.

"Sanji?" Aki asked weirdly.

"Aki you know I love you right?"

"Of course."

"Then will you Please MARRY ME!" He shouted out. He was shaking now. She sat there speechless.

He looked up at her though his bangs to see tears sliding down her face. 'Here it comes' he said hopefully.

She though her arms around him and yelled: "YES YES SANJI!"

"What's all the yelling about?" A tired Adam said.

"We're getting married Adam!" Aki yelled to him.

"About time you proposed. I'm going back to sleep."

"Night~!" Both Aki and Sanji sang.

We'd see the day, we'd see the day(When nobody died)We'd see the day, we'd see the day(When nobody died)We'd see the day(When nobody died)

There friends all sat outside of the room where Aki was screaming. One of the people that were out there was Sanji. The only reason that he wasn't in there with her was because the nurses had pushed him out because they had to have a C-section done. He trusted Chopper, Who was the only one not sitting with him, to take care of her as he was the one who was delivering there baby.

"You alright Sanji?" Ussop asked him.

"I'm fine." He said shakily.

"You don't look fine dart-brow your shaking." Zoro said. They sat in silence except for Aki screams. She screamed for so long that he almost had to leave, Just as he was about to brush though the door that divided them he felt someone put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be doing anything stupid Eggplant," Zeff said to him calmly. "I don't want anything to happen to my grandson."

He looked at him with wide eye's.

"I won't d-" He didn't get to finish as he heard the sounds of cries from a baby. About a minute later Chopper came out with a big grin on his face.

"It's a boy! and you can come in now Sanji just Aki is asleep." Sanji practically run in the room.

A nurse looked up at him with a baby in her arms.

"Are you the father?" She asked happily. He nodded as she handed him his son. He looked down at his son and his son looked back at him. He had sparkling blue-green eye's like his mother and blonde fuzz hair covered his head like himself. He sat himself on a chair that was next to Aki's bed. He felt all of his friends around him. The girls cooing at his son as he laughed at them and tried to reach for them.

"Excuse me but I need to know his name so I can write it down." A nurse asked him.

"Adam." Was all he said.

Well how was that! I love feedback since I don't get many reviews on my other things but as long as someone reads my stuff I don't care. If anyone wants to request a song-fic go right ahead All I would need would be: The song and the band, the character you want or pairing, I don't care if it's an OC pairing with a real character. I would like it to be a character from One Piece I am up to date with the manga and anime. R&R please!


	7. Look ahead Strawhats

Title: Look for the Greater Challenge

Challenge: Sky

Character/s: The entire Straw Hat crew

Song: I Made It

Artist: Kevin Rudolf, Birdman, Jay Sean, Lil Wayne

Words: 866

Rating:K+

Warnings: What I think might happen at the end of One Piece oh and if you haven't read all of Marineford arc this would have a spoiler.

Disclaimers: I don't own the One Piece or the song they are belong to their rightful owners.

Luffy and his small but family-like crew all stood on a dock as they looked at the island.

The island of dreams as they had come to call it, they had gotten there one week

before. It was everything they had always wanted. The island, Raftel, was the

place where there captain's, navigator's, cook's, and historian's dreams all

came true. The others, their doctor, sniper, shipwright, musician, and first

mate were either working towards or accomplished their goals already.

Zoro, their first mate, had accomplished his dream two weeks before they

had made it to the island. They had been on an island that was uninhabited. So

they had been surprised to see Mihawk they sitting waiting for fight

had lasted for three days which was when Mihawk had finally fallen but had told

Zoro a secret that he was only allowed to tell to the person who defeated him

for the title and had given his Cross-hilted sword to him.

Franky, their lovable shipwright, dream was to go on for as long as the ship go but with him around it didn't matter because he was never going to let that ship go down. He

also wanted his nakama to always have a place they could call

home.

Ussop, the story telling sniper, thought that his dream could go on

forever. To be a brave warrior of the sea he couldn't just stop at one point he

would have to continue with all his might.

Chopper never wanted his dream to end. There were always new ways and things to treat and if he stopped he wouldn't be with his nakama that he had wanted so much as a child. So he, as Ussop always would, decided to work even harder.

Brooke dream would happen when they left the island as they had decided to go as fast as they can to meet up with Laboon then continue to Alabasta to see Vivi and so their newer crew mates could met her. Brooke really wanted to meet her for his usual questions.

Nami had done it she had drawn her map of the world All Blue included. She had sent a letter to her sister and Genzo when she had finished. She was so happy that all the debts in the crew had been completely forgiven.

Sanji had found his All Blue right behind the island. He hadn't thought that it was it until he had seen fish from all the blues he had been to and others Robin had told him about. He had sat watching it for almost an hour before he came to his senses and wrote a short letter to Zeff and everyone at the Baratie about it.

Robin had been looking at the engravings all around the island when she had found her dream. It was written in a large book that was very well preserved and read it all savoring every last piece of information there was. It took her a good three days before she finished it but she decided to re-read it again to get anything that she might have missed.

Last but not least Luffy the captain. He had done it he was the pirate king. The one

thing he had worked for all his life. He had made a promise to Ace and Shanks

that he would do it. When they had found the treasure it wasn't exactly what

they had thought it to be. Yes there was some gold but the thing that lay there was

a letter to the person that found it and claimed Pirate king to the world.

It said this: Keep going with your adventures and cherish the time you have

with your friends. Always hold them high and protect and love them. So look to

the sky and look for the greater challenge.

Now they all looked to the sky and one by one said what needed to be said:

"Kuina I've done it." Zoro said as he looked forward.

"Tom-san I've done as I have always dreamed of." He said as he bawled his eyes out.

"Mom I've become a brave warrior of the sea." Ussop said trying not to bawl his eye's out.

"Doctor and Doctorine I'll keep trying my best." He said as he put on a brave

face.

"Laboon I'll see you soon." Brook yelled out.

"Bellamere I've drawn it and it's thanks to you that I kept on with my dream." Nami had

tears running down her face as she said it.

"Zeff I found it, it wasn't just a stupid dream it's real." Sanji for once didn't have a cigarette for the first time in a while as he smiled.

"Clover and mother I found the true history that you were always trying to find." She also had tears running down her face.

"Ace, Sabo, Shanks and everyone back on Dawn island I MADE IT!"

He yelled as loud as he could hoping it would make it to them all. And with that

they left the island of dreams to head for their new adventures and their

friends even the one's not with them smiled from the sky at them.


	8. Puppytime side story Zoro and Perona

The (mis)adventures of Zoro and Perona!

Title: Idoits that walk  
>Challenge: [M] This was the one I did it for: The (mis)adventures of Zoro and Perona! <span>.<span>  
>Characters: Zoro, Perona, and Mihawk  
>Song:Baka Survivor (Japanense) <span>.<span>  
>Artist:Ulfuls<br>Words:  
>Rating:<br>Warnings: AU, Is a side-story of this: .net/s/6596490/1/  
>Disclaimers: Don't own one piece character's.<p>

Start:

Zoro walked up the cold mountain with all his strength. The wind was blasting at him with snow and ice.

"Zoro I'm cold can we go home." Perona whined and shook.

"Why did you follow me then I'm training!" Zoro yelled at her shaking a little himself. She shook her head at him.

"I wanted to be tough like you... hey there's a cave!" She pointed with her paw towards the small opening in the snow.

"Fine we'll rest." Zoro said with a huff. He pulled her along as she was having a hard time walking.

The two managed to get to the cave with much effort. It was much bigger than there selves and was very dark thanks to all the snow. They huddled together to stay warm.

"Zoro why would you climb up the mountain there are bears and wolves up here." Perona said snuggling into his scarf.

"So I can beat papa someday. I'll do it one day sister I know I will!" Zoro proclaimed to her.

"But you would hurt papa and mama would get mad." Perona said with a yawn.

"They both know that, mama said I should beat him up." Zoro said with a yawn of his own. They both lay there warming each other up and both drift to sleep.

"Good their asleep." Papa Mihawk said as he walked into the cave. "You two chose good." Mihawk said as he laid down next to the two. "Your both idiots for coming out here, it's a good thing that I followed the two of you here... idiots but survivor's." Mihawk said as he drifted to sleep himself. The two pups snuggled into their father's chest as they all slept.


	9. New swords? Zoro

Word count:63

Title: Just tell me

Prompt: Swords

Start

"Swiftwind?" I heard someone say behind me.

"Yeah?"

"Can I look your new sword?" Zoro said to me.

"Why?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Why are you asking so many questions yourself?"

"Whatever! I'll just go and train instead?" He said as he walked off with a blush on his face.

"Hey I saw that blush!" I yelled at him.

End


	10. A fall Zoro

Name: Yuki Masaru

Looks: brown, curly hair that reaches my mid-back, brown/golden eyes, mostly wear casual clothes, nothing that reveals too much

Anime: One Piece

"Geez I can't believe I did this!" Yuki yelled as she ran through a hallway of a marine base that she had decided to explore. She had several marines chasing her as she ran. She rounded a corner to come face to face with a wall. She huffed. "Now what am I supposed to do!" She yelled to no one in pacticalur. She felted something under her feet shift and crack. A minute later the marines came around the corner to see no one there.

"Where did she go?" They all asked themselves. They all however, failed to see the black hole in the ground.

"Oww that hurt." She rubbed her back to the best she could but she felt someone else under her.

"Will you get the hell off of me." A voice grumbled under her. She jumped off of the person.

"Jeez my head hurts now." The man in front of her rubbed his head which was covered with light green hair. He glared at her.

"What are you doing in a place like this?" Yuki asked him. The man yawned and stood up, putting a hand out, "Thanks...so?"

"I don't know I woke up here." He looked around and put his hands to his side but flinched, "Where the hell are my swords?"

"Swords?" She recalled, as she had explored the base, seeing three swords all laying against a table. "How many do you have because I saw some earlier."

"I have three swords and where did you see them!" He was right in her face now and she noticed how good looking he really was.

"I saw them above us." She pointed up and started to walk backwards to look up the hole she had fallen down. He followed her. As she walked she tripped Backwards and he tried to catch her just to fall with her. When they landed, they landed with Zoro on top of her and his lips on hers. He in a second was off of her and looking away blushing. She looked at him blushing as well.

"S-sorry," He refused to look at her.

"It's okay...I kinda liked it," She touched her lips with her finger's.

"Well can you show me how to get out of here and maybe I'll do it again." He smirked.

"Of course but you know we don't even know each other's names. I'm Yuki." She grinned back.

"Zoro."


	11. Please tell me! Luffy, Ace, Nami

Title: Please tell me! Why can't you leave my head!

Challenge: {W} Sign

Character/s: Luffy, Ace, Nami

Song: Savin' me

Artist: Nickelback

Words: 682

Rating: K

Warnings: If you haven't finished Marineford arc.

Disclaimers: Don't own, never will, But I will always dream!

Start:

_On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'_

_Oh, I reach for you_

He screamed as it replayed in his head again for the third time that week. He shook greatly, hugging his legs. He just wanted to talk to him one last time, tell him that he was the best older brother anyone could have. He felt arms wrap around him and pull him into their chest. He cried and rubbed her stomach slowly, when he did so he felt so much better. He knew that he would protect their child with everything he had. He felt like he was reaching out to his brother when he did so and slowly stopped crying. Maybe with this child, it was a sign to move on.

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls_

He sat in the boys room, in his hammock, Trying to make sense of what had happened without screaming at himself. He'd tried his hardest but it wasn't enough, He tried to get stronger but it still wasn't enough. Was he strong enough to make it through this, he never wanted to forget him but anytime he thought of him all he can see was his lifeless form back at Marineford. He shook his head trying to clear that image. He looked around the room but the walls seem to be closing in on him.

"Luffy?" He felt a hand on his shoulder, "He's kicking, do you want to feel?" She guided his hand to her stomach, he smiled sadly as he felt him move slightly.

He looked up at her with tired eye's, small shadow's under them, "He's amazing, I can't wait for him to be here."

"You look like you need some sleep, do you want to stay with me to get some sleep?" She sat down next to him.

"I would like that Nami, thanks."

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

Luffy looked at Ace as he stood in front of him, Ace smiled brightly at him.

"So how's your kid? Find out if it's a boy or girl yet?" Luffy looked around, they were the only ones, Where was his crew? Nami and his child? Where?

"Ace where are we? Where is Nami? I know I was in her bed." Ace grinned and put a hand on his shoulder.

"This is a dream Lu. No one but us are here, Now tell me a boy or girl? I would really like to know so I can tell my mom."

"Your mom? But isn't she?" Luffy looked up at Ace with wide eye's.

"Dead? Yeah…but so am I…. I have to tell you Luffy, I met my dad, He's nowhere as bad as I thought he was. I was wrong about him, you would love him. I think it's sunrise for you so you need to get up. See ya!" Ace walked into what looked like nothing but Luffy called after him.

"Wait Ace! Don't leave!" He slowly blinked his eye's as the sun beamed into them. He felt Nami shaking him quickly.

"Luffy, Luffy wake up please. I-I need to get to Chopper."

He looked at her weirdly, "What? Why?"

"Luffy just get me to Chopper!" She gripped his hand tightly.

_And I'll show you what I can be_

He sat next to Nami as she held their child, He looked so much like Ace other than a little puff of orange hair along with black. He slept peacefully in her arms.

"Luffy would you like to hold your son?" She smiled brightly at him as she held him out. He took him carefully, afraid he would somehow break him. "Luffy I decided on a name for him but I want you to hear it first." He nodded to her, watching her. "I think his name should be Ace." He grinned widely at her then at his son.

"I think that's perfect." He knew that this was a sign from Ace to him that he had to move on and live. He now could finally be what he wanted to be.


	12. MulitMusic meme ZoRo&LuNa

|| M U S I C . M E M E ||

Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever. Mix n' match and use two of 'em if you want to!

One Piece: RobinXZoro and LuffyXNami

2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

My Itunes~!

3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme(s) you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

* * *

><p>Gasoline by Seether:<p>

He looked at her as she walked by him, Long-legged, long black hair, bright blue eyes. He loved it all about her. Something he never would have thought to happen with her would be for her to get drunk, to the point where she was straddling his hips and smirking at him deviously. He loved it, every minute of it and he was sure she did too.

* * *

><p>Miss Murderer by AFI:<p>

She looked at him quietly. She had no idea if knew of what they had done the night before. She remembered every single minute, but she wanted him to know that the feeling's she had shared were true, not just a drunken stand. She truly loved him, though she was sure the feeling's were not returned. He always trained and drank. He never seem to want to do anything other than that. She felt like a murderer that just went after her prey and left it.

* * *

><p>Secret by The Pierces:<p>

"Robin?" She looked up when she heard the navigator.

"Yes Navigator-san?" She set her book aside and looked up to her.

"I wanted to know…um…is there something between you and Zoro?" Nami fidgeted and Robin grinned.

"Now that Navigator-san would be a secret." Zoro looked towards the two when he heard his name. He wondered why his name had been included in their conversation. He looked longingly at Robin one last time before going back to work.

* * *

><p>At the Opera Tonight By Repo! The Gentic Opera:<p>

He looked around the town looking for anything that he could ask Robin to do with him. He spotted a poster on a board from a singing contest. He looked at it quickly, and thought Robin would love it. He ran to the ship quickly and ran to her quickly, huffing.

"R-Robin?"

"Yes Swordsmen-san?"

"Ummm…I..Do you….want to come to a singing contest tonight with me!" He was flustered y by now.

"I would love to."

* * *

><p>Looking hot, dangerous:<p>

Nami looked around, looking for a dance partner as she stood in the middle of a loud rave. She almost never came here because none of her friends ever came here. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see a black-haired boy about her age standing there grinning.

"Need a partner?" He glinted off the lights when he moved, glitter somehow there.

"Yes, that's what I've needed," She grinned back and began to dance to the flow of the music.

* * *

><p>Aerials by System of a Down:<p>

Luffy looked towards his friends who were motioning for him to get to them. He looked to his partner wanting to stay dancing with her.

He leaned down to her ear and asked: "My friends want to go but you can come if you want~" She dreamily looked up to him.

"I would love to Luffy, it's been awhile since I went with you~" He lead her off the dance floor and out of the Rave, his friends following. When they were half way back to their house there was a large crash and before Nami knew what had happened Luffy was a large pure black wolf, protecting her from any harm.

* * *

><p>Hurt By Thousand foot Krutch:<p>

Hancock glared at Nami as Luffy lead her all around the rooms in their house. She hated her, Nami had stolen her Luffy. Days later another wolf approached her with a plan to kill Nami so she could have her Luffy back, she accepted. So she led Nami away from Luffy,had her attacked, and put her in bed for weeks. Hancock stayed with Luffy as he waited for Nami to be able to move but she hated to see him so sad, It hurt her so much inside that she had caused him the pain he felt now. When Nami had been well enough, Hancock left and never returned.

* * *

><p>I can't decide by Scissor Sister's:<p>

She looked at her once flat stomach. It was round now, She loved her child but she hadn't wanted it so soon but she had decided that torturing Luffy would make up for it. She would eat his food before he came or tug on his fur when he was in his wolf form and tangle it. Her mood swings weren't the best on Luffy but he had to live with it for the rest of the nine months.

* * *

><p>Pet by A Perfect Circle:<p>

Arlong smirked at the young girl in front of him. All of the things he could do with her but he let her leave as he told her to stay in her room for the night. He didn't care what anyone said if they saw her, She was his and his only. She was his pet and pets were meant for their owner's. Nami screamed and clung to Luffy as the dream, memory was still fresh in her mind. That horrible, crackling laugh that the man had once had still sickened her. She had nightmares like this consantly but Luffy always drove them away as he had been the one who had saved her from that man, who had used her in some many ways and killed her mother. Luffy was her protector and always would be.


End file.
